William Humphreys (c1616-1687)
}} Will of William HumphreysHenrico Co, VA; Will Book I, pg 436 In the name of God, Amen. I, Will Humphreys, in the county of Henrico, in Virginia, planter, being weak in body, but praised be God of a sound, perfect and siposing memory, hereby revoking and annulling and making void all former wills made by me heretofore, whether written r verbal, do make, ordain, publish and declare these presents to be my last will and testament, in manner and form following:Viz: With a steadfast hope of joyfull resurrection through my Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, I bequeth my soul to God who gave it and my body to the earth from whence it came to be decently buried at the discretion of executrix herein after named. Secondly, after all my just debts are paid, I give to my daughter Margaret, wife of Maurice Floyd, ten pds sterling. Thirdly, I give and bequeath to my three grand-daughters (ye daughters of the aforesaid daughter Margaret) Jane Eyre, Margaret Eyre and Hannah Eyre, ten pounds to each, and all my moveable goods to be equally divided amongst them, including what shall be due to me from Robert Povall, due after my decease. Lastly, I make, ordain, and appoint my aforsaid daughter, Margaret, no the wife of Maurice Floyd, my whole and sole executrix. Further, whereas I through the weakness of my memory did omitt to name my grandson, William Eyre, but now he is come to my memory, as it was my first intent, so it is still, that he should have an equal portion with his sisters. I do, therefore, give and bequeath to my said grand-son, Wm. Eyre, ten pounds sterling, and one fourth of all of my movable goods including what shall remain due of Robert Povall debt aforesaid notwithstanding ye bequest before mentioned to my grand-daughters.In witness of all and every part hereof, I do and hereunto set my hand and seal this 19th day of January 1685/86 His X Mark William HumphreysSigned, sealed and proved in presence ofWm. Randolph (Red wax seal)James Cocke,June 1, A.D. 1687A.D. 1692, April 18thRalph Hudspecth, who md Margaret Eyers, ye daughter of Joseph Eyers, dec'd, did this day appear in open court and ackowledged the receipt of his wife's full part of her legacy left her by her grandfather, William Humphreys, deceased, and from every part and parcel thereof doth Thereby acquit and release Margaret Floyd, Executrix of ye last will and testament of ye said Humphries.The order of the last orphan's court whereby the sheriff was ordered to summon Godfrey Fowler to court being returnable to yet next court. Gill Fuqua, who md Jane Eyer, daughter of Joseph Eyer, deceased, and from every part and parcel hereby acquit, releas and discharged Margaret Floyd, Executrix of the last will and testament of ye said Wm. Humphries, deceased and his heirs, together with.Robert Povall and Ralph Hudsepth enters themselves security for Margaret Floyd probate of the last will and testament of Wm Humphries deceased, is therefore ordered that they enter into bond accordingly.